The present invention relates to medical syringes for safely drawing blood or other fluid from a patient or for injecting a patient with medication of the type in which a protective sleeve is provided into which a hypodermic needle can be withdrawn and contained after use for safe disposal.
It is well known that protection of medical personnel from contaminated blood or other bodily fluids with which the medical personnel may come into contact during use of medical syringes is highly desirable if not essential in keeping with current medical safety standards.